


magic-made

by sinequanon



Series: tiny bleach [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: Ichigo has a problem: a bright, glowing, adorable, but definitely-not-staying problem.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Tsumugiya Ururu
Series: tiny bleach [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/742554
Comments: 25
Kudos: 307





	magic-made

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing pure fluff. It was difficult, partially because I've been in a rut, and partially because stories don't really function without conflict. And because I didn't want to veer into crack, there weren't many places for this to go.
> 
> In short, this may be the most fluffy thing I will ever write. It's set in some sort of nebulous time where some canon events have happened, but I can't be more specific that that. Have fun!

There’s magic in the web of it. --William Shakespeare's _Othello_

<> <> <> <>

Objectively speaking, Kurosaki Ichigo was a badass.

He was the savior of Soul Society, a war hero, dedicated brother, and loyal friend. All the smartest monsters were afraid of him, and everyone with any sense knew it.

With that in mind, Ichigo _absolutely did not_ react to the creature he found curled up on his bed by yelping and almost tripping over his own feet as he backed out of the room. He didn’t need to take a few extra minutes to get his bearings, or peek around the doorframe just long enough to make sure that yes, _it_ was still there.

(Just, why was it staring at him like that?)

Ichigo could admit (if only to himself) that his first instinct was to run to Kisuke’s and make him deal with it, except that, unfortunately, Yuzu chose that exact moment to check on her brother. The way her eyes widened—first in surprise, then in happiness—told Ichigo that getting rid of his unwanted guest was going to be more difficult than he’d hoped. He tried halfheartedly to block the door, but his sister easily ducked under his arm and entered anyway.

“Oh, my!” she breathed. Her hand was outstretched, and Ichigo fought back the urge to smack it away. “What a pretty—”

“Don’t," he ordered. "Don’t say it. We’re not keeping it.”

Yuzu didn't come any closer, but she also didn't leave. “It’s so small. I wonder if it’s a baby?”

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo argued, deliberately not looking at either his sister or the thing behind him. "It was just leaving."

(It wasn't.)

<> <>

An hour and a half later, Karin came home to find her sister, her brother, and a very special, very glow-y guest sitting down for dinner.

Karin had seen quite a lot since the beginning of all of this Shinigami/Quincy stuff, but this was...something else, and she doubted that this situation had to do with either Shinigami or Quincy.

Probably.

Her first thought was that it was there for Yuzu--which would make sense--but as soon as Karin opened her mouth her sister explained, “It’s not mine, it’s Onii-chan’s.” 

Even as she said it, their guest was trying to climb into her brother's lap, to his obvious chagrin. Karin couldn't help it; she stared.

“ _Why_?"

"It's because he's such a good person!" 

Which was true, Karin knew, though she doubted her brother would see it that way. It wasn't particularly helpful, either, especially if they needed to hide this from Goat-Face. He wouldn't care that they had it or anything, but he'd also make a big deal about it, which would not be worth the hassle. 

The three Kurosakis looked at their guest, and it stared guilelessly back at them. 

"What do you suppose it eats?" Karin asked.

Ichigo scowled. "So far, it's eaten two bowls of curry, a box of chocolates, six radishes, a shoe, and half of a pillow."

Karin grimaced in sympathy, especially since the shoe and the pillow were likely her brother's. "Maybe it'll go home to its mom at night or something?"

(It didn't, and Ichigo woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar weight on his chest and a mouth full of white hair.)

<> <>

It took approximately three days (and increasingly poor attempts from the Kurosaki siblings to keep their guest hidden) for Ichigo to lose his patience. His bed was covered in something suspiciously like glitter, he couldn't take two steps without a determined shadow at his heels, he'd lost _another_ shoe, and his sisters were getting attached.

(He'd caught the two of them discussing names over breakfast just that morning, despite his repeated assurances that their guest's stay was temporary, and no, they were absolutely not going to call her Peaches.)

Ichigo was going to have to go see Kisuke, which, despite his initial reaction, was probably a horrible idea. Unfortunately, his only other option was going to Soul Society directly, and that idea seemed even worse.

(He might not like his new shadow, exactly, but no one deserved to be subjected to _that._ )

<> <>

Ichigo wasn't sure how he made it through town without being stopped--Shadow was pretty noticeable, after all--but he was grateful.

And then Ururu opened the Shouten door.

Maybe it was because Ururu wasn't particularly expressive, but the tiny gasp the girl let out at the sight of the glow behind him was enough that Ichigo didn't have the heart to do anything but indulge her.

"She's so beautiful," Ururu whispered as she let them in. After they were settled, the girl made no move to leave, and instead settled as closely as she could to Ichigo without touching, her hands clenched in her lap.

"She eats almost anything," Ichigo offered, finally, when Ururu started vibrating with nerves, "if you want to try giving her some candy."

The look Ururu turned on him would have melted stronger hearts than his, and that was how Kisuke found them nearly an hour later, sharing lemon drops with a mythological creature.

<> <>

The light--bright, and getting brighter by the minute--was what finally drew Kisuke's attention away from his experiment, down the hall, toward the sound of crinkling wrappers and...giggling?

Slightly alarmed--because Kisuke didn't actually know anyone who giggled--he hurried forward, only to stop short at the sight of Ururu and Ichigo bent together over a bright white creature with a golden horn and--

The Shinigami-turned-shopkeeper had never whipped out his fan faster in his life. "Kurosaki-san, this is certainly a surprise! And you've brought a friend."

Kisuke didn't dare say more, on the off-chance that he was starved and hallucinating again, but he looked at Ichigo for an explanation, just in case.

"This is...Shadow," Ichigo said instead. "She's been following me around for the past few days."

Which told Kisuke nothing, because the thing that the scientist thought he was seeing was _surely_ not what he was actually seeing. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, Kurosaki-san," he said slowly, "but unicorns do not exist."

Between the three of them, Ururu, Ichigo, and the definitely-not-a-unicorn pinned Kisuke with such pitying looks that the man retreated a step...before the creature darted forward and stabbed him in the foot with her horn.

That settled that, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly every culture has something unicorn-like in their stories. Japan, specifically, has the kirin, but when I first thought of this idea I kept picturing the Western sort of unicorn--shiny white horse and golden horn--so that's what I went with here. Generally, they are symbols of innocence and purity (sometimes sexual purity), and despite everything, Ichigo has always struck me as strangely innocent. I wanted to play around with that.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed, but I am way behind in responding to comments. I do read them, and appreciate them, and I promise to reply eventually.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
